Altered Fate
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if Nick recognized Udonna's voice before she revealed that he was Bowen? When he confronts her, he doesn't get any answers. When he is kidnapped by Koragg, the others confront her on his behalf and tell her that she has to give them the answers that she has refused to give Nick. When Udonna realizes what Nick was really saying to her, will she be able to save her son?
1. Altered Fate

_Altered Fate_

After his older sister left for work, Nick locked himself in the bathroom at his sister's apartment and, clinging to his baby blanket, he began to cry. **Why is her voice so familiar?** He wondered. **I've never met Udonna before—I shouldn't recognize her voice, but I do. It's like I heard her talking to me before this adventure—like in a dream or a memory of a dream or a dream of a memory. But I couldn't have. We never met until that day five months ago. I'm sure of it. But then they do say a child will recognize its mother's voice—there's no way she's my mother. She never would have abandoned me if she really was my mother.**

Madison entered Rootcore and asked, "Udonna—is Nick here?"

"He never showed up to work and that's not like him," her twin sister, Vida, who had accompanied the blue mystic, added.

"No, none of us have seen him today," Udonna murmured. Daggeron and Clare were busy helping Woodland Village with the rebuilding process from its destruction—when the rangers lost their powers and good magic was wiped from the land, the village was utterly decimated—to put it nicely.

The three women looked at each other. Something was seriously wrong. "We _will_ find him," Udonna vowed. _No one hurts one of my rangers—well, technically they're not really mine—but that's beside the point—and gets away with it. I will find Nick and alert the others._

Xander suddenly called the two girls. "Good news—Nick's sister just stopped in and told me where to find Nick. Bad news—Nick's not coming out of the bathroom."

The two Rocca girls exchanged glances and joined the yellow and green rangers in an effort to get the red ranger back.

Xander knocked on the door and said, "Come on, Nick. It's us. We just want to talk."

Nick opened the door and looked at his friends. Then he bit his lip and said, "You guys are going to think I'm crazy."

"No we're not," Chip blurted out. "You guys don't think I'm crazy."

"No, my situation's totally different from yours, Chip," Nick murmured.

"What do you mean?" Vida asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but I think I met Udonna before," Nick whispered.

"What?" Madison asked. "Why do you think that? What makes you say that?"

"I feel like I heard her voice before—somewhere or somewhen, and I don't know if that's true or not," Nick explained, as a fresh round of tears started streaming down his face.

"Is that why you've been trying to avoid her?" Madison hesitantly asked.

Nick shrugged and replied, "I guess so."

Xander glanced at the other rangers and said, "Nick, I think it might best for you—and Udonna—if the two of you talk and you explain the problem to her."

Vida, Chip, and Madison all nodded in agreement. Nick nodded and said, "Alright. But first, I should probably clean up."

"Alright, we'll walk you to Rootcore and no chickening out, either," Vida added.

Nick nodded in gratitude. A half hour later, the five teens arrived at Rootcore.


	2. Udonna, Please Tell Me We've Never Met

Nick gulped and entered and saw Udonna studying a spell book. "Um, Udonna, can I talk to you?" Nick asked, nervously.

Udonna smiled and said, "Yes, child. What's wrong?"

"We've never met before this adventure began, right?" Nick blurted out.

"Right, why do you ask?" Udonna answered, watching the red ranger's face. He had been acting strange—even when the adventure began—he would attempt to avoid having to talk to her, unless he absolutely needed to.

"It's just—this is going to sound crazy," Nick grinned.

"Crazier than the idea of this realm nearly being entirely destroyed by the Darkness?" Udonna quipped.

Nick nodded and said, "I feel like I've heard your voice before—a long time before this adventure began."

Udonna frowned and glanced at the entrances—Daggeron and Clare wouldn't be back for a while—and then whispered, "Look. Twenty years ago, I was married to the original red Mystic—Leanbow—he died behind the Gates in an attempt to seal the Master away. I also had a son named Bowen, and I entrusted the task of getting him to safety to Daggeron, and Phineas ultimately took Bowen to the human realm while Calindor and Daggeron battled it out over the infant child's life."

"When Daggeron took away your son, was he wearing a cloak, by any chance?" Nick asked, curiously.

"Yes, why?" Udonna asked.

"Because whenever Koragg contacts me, I get these flashes and images and I always see a cloaked figure, running through the woods and carrying a crying baby, wrapped in this blanket," Nick explained, handing his baby blanket over to Udonna.

She fingered it and whispered, "Someday, I will find you, Bowen."

Nick looked at her and said, "And there's no way we could have met before that earthquake."

Udonna whispered, "You may be wrong about that, young ranger."

Nick stared up at her and shook his head and asked, "What are you saying?"

She blinked and hissed, "Tell no one—not even the other rangers—what I told about Leanbow or Bowen, but especially Bowen, for if you tell them or anyone at all, Bowen would be in grave danger."

Nick nodded obediently—Moms were scary when they got mad or when their children were hurt.

He left Rootcore and went to the Rock Porium where Madison asked, "How did it go? Did you solve your "I think I've met Udonna before, because I think I may have heard her voice before but I'm not sure" problem?"

Nick grinned at Madison and said, "Not so well. And I don't think so. And that really does summarize the problem. I think I'm back at square one."

The others glanced at each other and nodded, softly. Nick wanted answers—Udonna wasn't giving him them. This cycle of Nick seeking answers and Udonna not giving him them was only going to hurt the red ranger in the long run.


	3. Fighting & Kidnapped

Nick flinched suddenly and grabbed his head. _**I wish to battle you rangers. Come to the north end of the beach**_**.**

"What is it?" Xander asked, as the others all crowded around the Red Ranger.

"Koragg wants to fight," Nick informed the others.

They all nodded and raced to the beach. They quickly morphed and began fighting the dark knight.

As Nick was pressing his arm against Koragg's ribs and shoving Koragg's sword downward in an effort to force the dark knight to drop his sword Koragg muttered, "Uthay Sastos."

"NO!" Chip ran forward.

"Nick!" Xander yelled.

"Nick," Vida called.

Madison shoved Chip out of the way and screamed, "NO! NICK!"

They looked at each other and then ran to Rootcore. "Udonna! Udonna! Udonna!" the teens all called.

Meanwhile, at Rootcore, Daggeron and Clare had just returned. "Daggeron, I have to talk to you," Udonna hissed, leading the knight away.

"What is it, Udonna?" Daggeron asked.

"It's about Nick," Udonna began shakily.

"What about him?" Daggeron demanded.

"I think he might be my son, Bowen," Udonna whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Daggeron hissed.

"He came to me earlier—he had Bowen's baby blanket—and when Koragg contacts him, he sees an image of you carrying a baby version of himself, and then, there was the fact he was recognizing my voice as soon as the adventure began," she explained.

"Udonna, a lot of that is probably just a coincidence," Daggeron replied.

"No, Daggeron, a child will recognize its mother's voice and how else do you explain why he was convinced he'd heard my voice well before this adventure began?" she demanded.

Daggeron stared at her and failed to come up with an explanation.

"What is it, rangers?" she turned her attention away from Daggeron and to the rangers.

"Nick's gone!" Vida blurted out.

"WHAT?" Udonna shrieked.

"What happened?" Daggeron demanded.

Madison shakily began explaining. "We were fighting Koragg and Nick was trying to force Koragg to drop his sword and then Koragg cast a teleportation spell, taking Nick with him."

Udonna closed her eyes. "Why did Nick recognize your voice?" Chip demanded.

"Rangers, please, I need to rest," Udonna left the room.

They watched her go silently and decided to return to work. "Tell us when she's ready to talk to us," Xander told Daggeron.

As they walked toward the store, Madison said, "Guys, we gotta get those answers from Udonna for Nick."

They all nodded in agreement—they were sick of Udonna avoiding Nick's questions.


	4. Hang On, Nick

Udonna sank onto her bed and closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

_Nick, where are you, my little one?_ Udonna silently asked.

Nick froze when he heard Udonna's voice in his head. **Udonna, I'm scared**_**,**_ he thought back.

_Don't be,_ Udonna reassured him gently. _We will get you back, I promise._

Nick thought **Please hurry. Koragg wants to take my powers**_**.**_** I don't understand why. Please help me.**

Udonna froze and thought, _I'm on my way._

Koragg walked into the room where Nick was being held and shook the teen roughly. "Who are you contacting?!" the knight demanded.

"No one, sir," he stuttered.

"Let me see if you're telling the truth, red ranger," Koragg snapped, entering Nick's mind.

Nick cried in pain and Koragg heard Udonna's voice. _Nick, are you OK? Nick, answer me!_

_**You will never get Nick back,**_Koragg snapped at Udonna.

_Leave the boy alone, Koragg, or so help me I will rip you apart_, Udonna threatened.

_**You care deeply for him. His destruction will bring me even more joy,**_Koragg laughed evilly as he exited Nick's mind.

Nick curled up in a ball and whimpered. Koragg cast another spell and then smirked at the boy. "What did you do to me?" Nick demanded.

"Now, the White Sorceress will not be able to contact you—nor will your teammates," Koragg replied, and Nick slumped hopelessly back on the bed.


	5. Rescuing Nick

Udonna left her room and called the rangers to Rootcore. "We're leaving for the Underworld. I'll look for Nick. The rest of you take out Koragg, Imperious, and Necrolai," she ordered.

"Why do you get to rescue Nick?" Vida demanded.

"Because… because he's my son," Udonna replied, "Which is probably why he thinks he heard my voice before this adventure began."

The rangers stared at each other and then nodded. _Nick, where are you?_ Udonna mentally asked, softly, after the group slid through the Gate.

There was no answer. Udonna closed her eyes and let herself sense Nick's magic. She slipped through the tunnels and grabbed her Snow Staff and then darted along another path, where she found Nick glaring at Koragg. "Let… Nick… go… now!" Udonna growled.

Koragg ignored her and grabbed Nick by the arm and handed the teen over to the Master. "No! Nick!" Udonna ran after Koragg.

Koragg grabbed Udonna and held her back and she stared in horror as the Master tortured her son. "Nick," she choked out as tears streamed down her face.

"Let go of me, Koragg," Udonna twisted against her captor. "Please, he needs me."

Koragg tightened his grip on Udonna. She growled and flipped the knight to the ground. "Now, I'm mad," Udonna hissed.

She slammed her knee against his groin and Koragg sank to the ground, letting out a yelp of pain.

She then ran over to Nick's limp form and shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Nick," she ordered gently.

Nick blinked up at her and whimpered. "It hurts, Udonna," he whispered as he reached up to the White Sorceress.

Udonna wrapped her arms around Nick and pulled him against herself, cradling the injured teen gently. The Master roared, enraged, as Udonna tenderly picked Nick up and carried him a safe distance away. The other rangers joined Udonna and Nick, and she nodded to them to cast the teleportation spell. The group returned to Rootcore and Vida asked, "Is Nick going to be OK?"

Udonna rubbed Nick's shoulder and whispered, "Stay with me, baby boy. It's gonna be OK."

"Udonna," Nick whimpered and buried his face against her chest.

Nick slowly opened his eyes and stared up at her. "I'm here, little one," Udonna whispered gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nick pressed his head against her shoulder and she whispered, "It's going to be alright, Bowen, I promise."

Nick blinked and she whispered, "You were right. We had met before—I am your mother, Nick."

Nick clung to her and whispered, "Mom, Koragg put a spell on me and that's why I couldn't answer you, when you asked for me—I never heard you ask where I was."

"What about the others? Could they contact you?" Udonna asked.

"No," Nick curled up in his mother's arms.

Daggeron took Bowen out of Udonna's arms and laid the teen on the couch. Udonna then sat down next to Bowen and watched the teen gently.

The other rangers all returned to work and Udonna didn't even look at Daggeron, when he said, "Udonna, let me know if you need me to stay with Bowen."

"I will," she whispered, never looking away from Bowen, watching him carefully as he slept.

Daggeron then said, "Koragg is going to come after Bowen again. They may end up fighting to the death."

Udonna pressed her head against Bowen's head and stared up at Daggeron. "Koragg will have to get through me to get to Bowen," she growled. "I already warned him once—I _will_ rip him apart if he ever tries to harm Bowen again."

Daggeron backed away from her, frightened. She had changed so much from that day when she handed Bowen over to him with instructions to take the infant to safety. Then she had been a frightened seventeen-year-old, who only wanted her son to have a chance at life. Now, she was a fiercely determined warrior and mother, who would fight to the death to protect her son.


	6. Story Please, Mama?

For the next several hours, Udonna guarded her son, watching him sleep—she didn't want to lose him again. She remained entirely focused on her son—only leaving the room when both Clare and Daggeron came and sat next to the teen. As soon as she was more comfortable, she immediately resumed her guard over her teen son. She had sensed pain and fear radiated off him—it still hadn't gone away yet.

Nick stirred slightly and Udonna immediately asked, "Is everything alright, Bowen?"

Nick blankly stared at her and, as he tried to get his bearings, asked, "Where am I? What happened? And why am I so sore?"

"You're at Rootcore, Bowen. You were very nearly killed by the Master," Udonna answered. "That's probably why you're sore."

Nick nodded and struggled into a sitting position. "Ow!" he yelled.

Udonna wrapped her arms around Nick and carefully picked him up and held him on her lap, and he curled up against her. "Feel better?" she asked.

He nodded. "Mama?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, Bowen?" Udonna asked, rubbing his back.

"Tell me a story?" he asked, carefully.

"Hmm, a story?" she asked.

He nodded and pressed his head against her shoulder. "A happy one, and not scary either," he added.

"Well, how about the story of how I met your father?" Udonna asked, thoughtfully.

Nick nodded eagerly.

"Many years ago, there were two families—the family of snow and ice and the moon, and the family of fire. In the first family, there were two daughters, Udonna, sorceress of ice and snow, and Niella, sorceress of the moon. In the second family, there was one son, Leanbow, sorcerer and warrior of fire. The two families—supposedly—rarely interacted if they didn't have to. However, all that changed, when one day, the younger daughter of the family of snow and ice and the moon snuck of the house. Udonna wandered off and ran into a young man. The two began to talk to each other. 'Hi, I'm Udonna,' the teenage girl murmured. 'I am Leanbow. You're from the family of snow and ice and the moon, right, my Lady?' the man asked. Udonna nodded and asked, 'And you're from the family of fire?' 'Yes, my Lady, I am,' the man replied. 'Why are you out by yourself, my Lady?' the man asked. 'I am going for a walk, Master Leanbow,' Udonna replied. 'May I join you, Lady Udonna?' Leanbow asked. 'Yes, you may,' Udonna smiled at Leanbow. The two walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Leanbow glanced at Udonna's face and then took her hand in his. He smiled gently at her. As the two walked, they fell in love. Two years later, the two married and had a son, whom they named Bowen." Udonna finished.

Udonna glanced down and realized that Nick had fallen asleep in her arms and that neither of them was going anywhere anytime soon. "Sleep well, my little one," Udonna whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

Nick grabbed onto her shirt and refused to let go, as he slept in her arms. Udonna smiled gently at her son and rocked him. He stirred and she whispered, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise."

He nodded and curled up against her, content to just sleep safe and sound in his mother's familiar embrace.


	7. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
